Come to Help
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: This is going to be the oddest story I ever did. So sue me.
1. Default Chapter

Come to Help  
  
Yes, I know that this a really, really, really dumb title but I can't think of anything else. Unless you all want to help. Anyway, this story might be dumb but this what I want. I will explain more but first the bio's for my characters.  
Disclaimers: I asked my friends Kali, Kura, and ChaosMatrix for their permission to be in my story. So I don't own them (i hope not)  
  
Kali Maxwell:  
Age: 16  
Ethic: 1/2 human 1/2 Cosmican  
Height: 5'5  
Weight: 97lbs.  
Hair: light brown  
Eyes: blue green  
Occupation: Outlaw, Mechanic, former pirate  
Personality: Serious and yet laid back sometimes also arrogant  
Description: Wears black pants, with long white loosely shirt with a black vest and a belt around her waist, and black boots. Wears black gloves with the fingers cut off. On her belt are a caster gun, dagger, and a pouch of shells. She also wears a silver cross with a stone in it around her neck. (don't sue me on these bio's. this one is from my friend and she wrote it out for me to copy.) she as something (that I don't even know what to call it) called a Wingscythe, who sits on her shoulder most of the time.  
  
Kura Briefs:   
Age: 17  
Ethic: human  
Height: 5'6  
Weight: ?  
Hair: light brown  
Eyes: blue  
Occupation: gundam builder and fighter  
Personality: laid back, don't like to do work, likes to get into trouble with Kali  
Description: I don't know one yet 'cause my friend as to tell me  
  
Kama Wing:  
Age: 16  
Ethic: Wica  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: ?  
Hair: blue with purplae lines  
Eyes: red  
Occupation: none just yet. might change later in story  
Personality: laid back, likes to play around, loves to fight and fool around with her magic  
Description: Kama as two strans(SP?) of hair on her side of her face and the rest is pulled back in a pony tail. She as on a black shirt and black pants. she as on black army boots. She as ball chains around both her ankles and then ball chains around her waist, two chains hanging on each side connecting to ball chains on both her wrist. (I hope I got that part right.) She has a plant that she made with her magic and named it Shua. Shua is a vine with two heads, one eye, and walks on vine legs. (I hope that explained it)  
  
Kusanagi Wing:  
Age: 16  
Ethic: Worlock  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: ?  
Kair: black  
Eyes: red  
Occupation: none yet  
Description: He is a twin brother to Kama (you know, twin brother and sister) his hair goes over his right eye. He wears a green shirt and black pants cut at the end and goes over his black boots. He too has a ball chain going around his waist, then (here is tricky one) one ball chain going across his body (shoulder the chain around his waist) and then one going from the other side of the chain (on his waist) connecting to the one going across his body. (Forget it if you don't understand.) He made a snake out of his magic too and named it Kunga.  
  
***********************************************************************  
I hope that helps out. I will tell you more about this odd story when I get some reviews. Ja'ne for now. 


	2. Come To Help. The first meet

Come To Help  
  
Hello, here is my first chapter of this story. This will tell how my new characters meet, It might be long so sue me.  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ, Kura Briefs, Kali Maxwell, and Kusanagi Wing. I do own Kama Wing though.  
(..) ESP  
/.../ thinking  
***********************************************************************  
It started on the walk home in the woods, Kama and Kusanagi walked passed the tree they hang out in next to the Line of Divid. "So, are ya going to watch me fight tonight?" Kama asked. He braids flying in the wind. "Yes. I wouldn't miss it." They walked in the house and Kama ran up to her room to get ready to fight.  
"Mom, we're home!"  
"Ok."  
Kusanagi walked passed his sisters room to his room next to hers. He opened the window and let the wind blow in. He looked at the Line of Divid. You could see threw it but it let off a blue line in the middle. Kama came in dressed in all black.   
"Are you ready. Mom and dad won't make it today. They have that meeting and won't be home till tomorrow." Kusanagi got up and they walked back to school.  
***********************************************************************  
"Come on Kura, it's almost time for your fight," Kali said.  
"Just a sec. I'm almost done." In five minutes Kura was down and dressed white. "I can't belive I'm going to the Wica School to fight. I mean, I thought we were not to go on the other side?"  
"This is for your fighting so it's an exeption(sp?)" They walked out the door and went to the Line of Divid and asked the divid keeper to let them threw. (He makes sure no one goes threw to other side unless it's an emergency.) The guy let them threw and they walked fast to the school.   
When they got there they knew some of the kids from their school and hung out with them. They walked in the gym and looked around.   
"This is a school? Black cats, brooms, spell books under glass?"  
"Lets just get this done and over with," Kura said.   
Kali and the rest of their friends sat down next the parents from their side while the Wica's and Merlock's sat on the opposit side. The room went dark and then light's shown on the mat and there stood a guy dressed in all blue.  
"Welcome to our very first fight. We would like thank our pilots from the other side to our school and hopefully you all have a good time. So now we start with our fight. The first round will be Kama Wing vs. Qui. Second round will be Kura Briefs vs. May. The Last round will be the winners. So lets get the fight going." The guy left the mat and Kama and Qui got ready.  
"Lets go Kama!" Kusanagi yelled. The bell rang and the fight started. Qui almost had Kama knocked out but Kama used her braids and knocked Qui out of the ring. No could believe that happened.  
"How did she..?" Kali asked.  
"Well, now on to our second round. Kura Briefs vs. May."  
The two pilots started to fight and kura won easly.   
"Well, down to our final round. Kama Wing vs. Kura Briefs."  
Kama and Kura just stood in there corners and looked at each other.   
( Time to play) Kura just looked up in shock.   
/ How did she?/  
(I'm using my new powers. My little secret I will share with you is my mind games. But I'll be nice and not use them on you.) Kama went after Kura and the fight started. It took about two hours for the fight to be declaired(sp?) a tie. Kama and Kura just stood looking at each other again.  
(Untill next time) with that Kama walked up to her brother and they left. Kali walked up to Kama and they walked behind the Wings. Kura and Kali looked at each other and new to follow them.  
***********************************************************************  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think please. I will have two chapters where my characters meet. Then we get into the fun part. Ja'ne for now.   



	3. Come To Help. The Adventure Starts

Come To Help  
  
Well, here is my next chapter.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ, half of the new characters. (The 3 K's. Kura, Kali, and Kusanagi) OutLaw Star and Gundam. I own Kama.  
  
(...) ESP  
/..../ thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Kama and Kusanagi got to their house, Kama turnmed around and saw Kali and Kura. "Not bad you two. I almost didn't know you were following us." Kali and Kura looked at each other, then Kusanagi spoke. "If you are going to follow us, then I guess we can show you our house," he said and walked to the door and opened it. Kali and Kura followed Kama inside. Kali looked around. The house looked just like The Adams Family A/N: only way to descripe it.  
"You like it?" Kusanagi asked as he brushed away his hair from his eye,  
"It's big," Kura said.  
"I have a question for ya," Kama said as she looked in the mirror and braided her two strands of hair, "Can you fly?"  
"What?" Kali asked.  
"Fly. Like in those ships I see leaveing every night."  
"I do," Kali said," And Kura flys a Gundam."  
"Well, how would you like to get off this planet and go somewhere?"  
"WHAT! are you crazy?" Kali asked.  
"She can be," Kusanagi said with a smile.  
"Funny. I mean it. It can be fun."  
"What's in it for us?" Kura asked.  
"You come with us and teach us how to fly the ships and we'll teach you some magic anyone can do," Kusanagi said.  
"I guess we can. I mean, this planet is boreing when you see the same people everyday," Kali said.  
"It's a deal then. Meet us behind the woods next to the Line of Divid. It's behind our house and yours," Kama said.   
"Ok. Let us get everything ready. Meet us there in 2 hours. It takes long to get the ship and gundam out," Kali said. They went outside and pass the Line of Divid guy, his name will be Bob. Kama watched them go to their house and went to her/her bothers room and got ready. Kama wore her favorite shirt, black leather with zippers on the arms with a red skull in the middle of her shirt near her chest, long blue jeans going over her black boots. Her two strands of hair on her side braided and the got Kusanagi to braid her ponytail. She grabbed a neckles hat had a dragon holding a black diamond in it's mouth and it has Death writen in japanese inside the diamond.   
Kusanagi walked out in a black shirt that said "Worlock crossing." Long black pants cut at the end and goes over his black boots. His jet black hair going over his right eye. He had a neckles on, same as Kama's but inside the diamond it read Pain Death in japanese. They waited for two hours befor Kama heard Kali and Kura. They stood face to face and Kama smiled. Kali was dressed in black pants. long white loosley shirt with a black vest and a belt around her waist, and black boots. She had black gloves with the figers cut off. A caster gun, dagger, pouch of shells were on her belt. She wore a silver cross with a stone inside it.  
Kura had on a purple tank top with sequin butterfly and a black vest, flair jeans, and black boots.  
"Well, are we ready?" Kama asked.  
"Yes, but one question. How are we going to leave. We can't get you guys and I'm sure your magic powers won't work on this Line," Kura said.   
"You are right. Just leave in the ship like you were going on a mission or whatever. We will be waiting for on this side. You won't miss us," Kusanagi said. Kura and Kali walked to the ship and took off. Kama looked at her brother. They smiled and then lifted off the ground into the air. They saw the ship and got in it's way. Before Kali had a chance to stop, Kama and Kusanagi were on the ship. Already in the chairs.  
"How did you?" Kali asked.  
"We can't fly over the Line of Divid so we just waited in the air on our side," Kama said.  
"Ok. Are you guys ready?" Kali asked.  
"Yes. Have you been to earth?"  
"No."   
"Then why not visit there."  
"Got it. Setting a cours to planet earth. Will arrive in one hour," Kura said.  
"By the way, what kind of ship is this?" Kusanagi asked.  
"It's my friends. It's the OutLaw Star. Don't worry though. Gene won't miss it." / I hope not/  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, I know that was dumb but give me time. Yes I know Kama and Kusanagi discription was different from the bio's. I changed it. So The only thing that stayed was the ball chains and I'm not going threw that again. If this confused you then E-Mail me and put FF.net as the subject. Other than that I hope to get to the DBZ part. / hopefully in the next chapter./ 


	4. Come To Help. New friends

Come To Help  
  
Hello. Guess what? I'm gonna get to the best part now. The part where we see the Z fighters. Now this will take place when Cell blasted Gohan into the rocks. In the begining we have some trouble but it's short and confuseing. So here is my permission for everyone. You may Flame me (Some of them are funny to read.) Now a warning though. I wrote some of this chapter at work.  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ, Gundam Wing, OutLaw Star, (3 K's) but I do own Kama.  
(....) ESP  
/...../ thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"TURN!" Kali yelled. Well, you would to if your best friends ship was in the middle of a metor shower.  
"I am," Kama said. Kusanagi and Kura sat down and buckeled up. Soon in seconds, they were out of the shower. Everyone was fine exept for the ship. "Kali, what does EF mean?" Kama asked.  
"Empty Fuel. Why?"  
"'Cause it's flashing red and we are now plummeting to earth."  
"WHAT!"  
"Don't worry. We might land safely."  
"I don't care. I'm gonna be dead if this ship is messed up." Kusanagi just smiled and looked at Kama. (Are you done playing around with Kali and help me stop this?)  
(Ok. Take my fun away.) Soon the ship was slowing down near earths atmosphere and then landed safely. If you call crashing into a tree safe. They stepped out and Kali took one look at the ship and said two words. "I'm dead." She was interupted when a blast caught the corner of her eye. "What was that?"  
"Looks like a fight is going on," Kama said.   
"Well, lets check it out. I'm sure the OutLaw Star will be safe," Kura said." We could go in my Gundam, while Kama and Kusanagi fly." Kura went to the ship and opened the door and stepped inside and then a big machine was rolled out.   
"Is that?" Kama was about to ask.  
"Yes. It's a Gundam. I call it (sue me on this name.) LadyDeath. Now are we ready to go?"  
"Yep." Kama and Kusanagi lifted off the ground and stayed there till Kura and Kali were ready. When they were ready they took off.  
*the battle field*  
"To bad Goku. Your son put up a good fight, but I'm afraid his time is up," Cell laughed. Goku and his friends just looked at Cell and was about to fight when a blast hit Cell in back. They looked up and saw, but couldn't believe, a machine, and two people flying next to it. The Gundam landed near the clif the Z fighters were and Kama and Kusanagi landed next to it. Kura jumped from the pilots seat and Kali jumped from the palm of the Gundams hand.  
"Did we interrupt something?" Kura asked.  
"Who are you?" Celled asked.   
"No one. Just your average kids exploring space," Kali replied.  
"What are your names?" Goku asked. He didn't know if he could trust them.  
"My name is Kali Maxwell and this is Kura."  
"My name is Kusanagi Wing and this is my twin sister Kama."  
"Now answer me this," Vegeta said, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Sorry. we just wanted to see what earth was like but my ship was caught in a metor shower and plummeted here," Kali said. Cell, who was not enjoying this, shot a blast at Kusanagi and knocked him down. He got up and looked at Kama and they nodded. Kama waved her arms above her waist and a black book with a green dragon on the cover appeared. She opened the book and started to chant. Kusanagi joined in and then Kali and Kura. ( A/N: Told ya I skipped to the good part. Don't worry. I'll explain soon) When they stopped, something didn't seem right. Kama looked at it again and realized what was going on. She looked up and saw the Z fighters and Cell start to glow.  
"Oh no. This is not good," Kama said. When they stopped glowing, there was something different about them. They were turned in......  
"We turned them into 11 year olds," Kusanagi said.  
"What the world happened? What the hell did you do to us?" Vegeta yelled.  
"Someone was messing with the book and changed a word to turn anyone in our sight into 11 year olds," Kama said as she turned to Kali and Kura. Just then Gohan got out of the rocks and looked at his dad and friends.  
"What the...?"  
"Dont' ask son," Goku said.  
"What are we to do now?" Yamcha asked.  
"We have to get to our planet and fix it. We don't have the powers to do this," Kama said.  
"What planet would that be?" Cell asked.  
"Planet Zerio," Kura said.  
"Sorry Cell but your not going," Goku said with a smile and just then Gohan blasted him to were he couldn't grow back.  
"Question though," Kusanagi said," how are we going to get back?"  
"Good question," Kali said, remembering she would be dead when they get home.  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" Vegeta yelled.  
"The parts we need to build the ship, earth does not have," Kali said.  
"What parts to do you need?" Tien asked. Kura and Kali started nameing the parts and the Z fight just looked at her.  
"Your right. We don't have that," Goku said.  
"My mom might. She could build them," Trunks said.   
"Good idea Trunks. Why not asked her," Gohan said. The Z fighters took off into the air but stopped when they saw the Gundam. "What is that?"  
"My Gundam. I cna't fly and neather can Kali."  
"But we can," Kusanagi said. So they started off to Bulma and on the way Kama and Kusanagi told them everything that happened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gomen, Gomen, Gomen. I know that was boreing, but let me have at least one try at this. This is my first story I've done including me and friends/DBZ. I did it while at work, while I was eating. and now while I'm hyper. DIE MR. SATAN! ok, moment over. Don't say a word Kura. I know what your thinking (bad girl. How could you.) Please review. Ja'ne. 


	5. Come To Help: Trouble?

Come To Help  
  
Hello everyone. Guess what? I wrote this chapter out at work again. Sue me if it's to weird. It's late and I'm now just getting hyper. So enjoy.  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ, OutLaw Star, Gundam, 3 K's. I own Kama.  
(..) ESP  
/.../ thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" So you guys are Worlocks?" Goku asked.  
"I am. But my sister is a witch," Kusanagi said. They were at Bulmas sitting down and drinking tea. Kura and Kali were with Bulma, trying to get the parts they needed. The Z fights were asking Kama and Kusanagi questions. You would to if you have been turned 11 year olds by some weird people. "We can only wait till the parts are ready and then we can leave," Kama said. Just then Kali walked in and Kama walked up to her and just looked at her.  
"Ok. Ok. You left me alone for awhile when we were looking though that book of yours. When we got to that spell I thought you were going to use that on us so I remembered how you say 11 year old and changed it."  
"That explains a lot," Kama said.   
"What kind of book would that be?" Bulma asked. She and Kura walked in just in time for the confession.   
"It's called The Dark Book of Magic," Kama said.  
"May I see it?" Bulma asked once again. Kama looked at Kusanagi. (Can we trust them? I mean, we gave them our life story and now they want to see the book.)  
(Listen Kama. Go ahead and do it. I think we can trust them now. They seem nice. Other than that guy that cussed us out. Go ahead.) Kama closed her eyes and waved her arms above her waist and then the book appeared. She grabbed it and handed it to Bulma.  
"Wow. I think I've seen this book before."  
"What?" Bulma left and then came back with a book and opened it up. She pointed to the page and there was a picture of a black book with a green dragon on the cover.   
"That is The Dark Book of Magic," Kama said. Bulma turned the page and started to read.  
"The Dark Book of Magic as been handed down from Witch/Worlock. The parents will give the youngest kid the book and he/she would use the book when in need of help or just to read the chants and see what happenes. If a word is changed then it will not be able to change. You would have to go to the parents of the book and have them change it. The Book will have powers like no other. If it falls into the wrong hands it means the end of the world."  
Everyone just looked at her and then to Kama. She took her book and chanted and it disappeared.  
"What are we to do now?" Trunks asked. Kama and Kura looked at each other and smiled. Kali and Kusanagi noticed and knew what they were thinking.   
"We fight," Kama said. The Z fighters look at them. "What did you say?" Piccolo asked.  
"We fight. Me and Kama need to finish our tie."   
"Ok. Why don't we go outside and watch," Goku said. Everyone agreed and they walked out. Kama and Kura got ready and Kusanagi got in the middle of them. "Now, Kama, NO MAGIC. We will have a fair fight. /even if it takes two hours./ He got out of the way and then Kama and Kura started to fight. Again it took two hours before Goku said it was a tie. They looked at each other and almost laughed. "This is getting old," Kama said with a smile. Soon everyone was sparing. Kama and Kusanagi. Kura and Kali. You know the rest. Goku was about to punch Gohan in the face when something bright caught his eye. He looked at Kali and noticed her neckles was glowing and she and Kura was on the ground in pain. He looked at Kama and Kusanagi and they too were on the ground but not in pain, but in fear. Goku ran to Kura and Kali while Yamcha ran to Kama and Kusanagi.  
"Are you guys alright?" goku asked.   
"No. Something is happening or going to happen. We can feel it," Kali said.  
"Kama. What's wrong?" Yamcha asked.  
"Something dark is coming. I don't know what but.."  
"It's coming and close," Kusanagi finished. Just then two figures appeared from the sky and landed near where Krillin and Gohan stood.  
"Kama and Kusanagi Wing. Kura and Kali Maxwell. You are all under arrest," the guy said.  
"Look Life," Kama said," I don't know what you are doing here but..."  
"I've been given orders to bring you all back."  
"On what charge?" Kura asked.  
"For something that I don't know what."  
"Look Life. Go back to the king and don't come back," Kusanagi said. Life just smiled and grabbed Kusanagi and Kama by the neck. The other guy A/N: i will call him Lee grabbed Kura and Kali by the arm. Goku and the others didn't know what to do until they could feel their new friends lifes slipping. They were being drained of their life!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh no. What will happen to me and my friends? I don't know either. I hope you all are liking this. Sue me on the spelling but I am useing a spell checker. Please review. Ja'ne everyone. 


	6. Come To Help: Going Home

Come To Help  
  
Hello everyone. How are we all doing this fine day/afternoon/evening? I'm great. Just hyper. Now onto the story. We last left off when me and my friends are dying. What will happen to us? Are we gonna die? Will I start this story?  
Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ, OutLaw Star, Gundam suit, 3 K's. I own Kama,  
(...) ESP  
/.../ thinking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Goku couldn't believe it. These people wanted to kill them and didn't have a reason. When he felt their life being taken he couldn't take anymore and punched Life in the head, making him drop Kama and Kusanagi. Vegeta, to everyones shock, hit Lee in the back of the leg making him lose his grip on Kura and Kali. The two looked at them and then Lee said. "You interfered with our mission. Now we must kill you." Lee and Life grabbed their faces and pulled them off, showing nothing but wires. A/N: thought I was gonna put something disgusting:)  
"We will kill everyone how gets in our way," Lee said and charged at Vegeta. The fight was on. Lee went after Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Kali, and Kura. While Life went after Tien, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Kama, Kusanagi, and Trunks.   
"Come on you weak thing," Vegeta yelled. Lee punched Vegeta in the face and knocked him down. He chopped Yamcha and Krillin in the neck leaveing Kura and Kali. Life did the samething to Goku, Gohan, Piccolo,Tien, and Trunks. It was then down to Kali, Kura, Kama, and Kusanagi.  
"I think it's time we to use the powers we taught you guys," Kusanagi said.  
"What gave you that idea?" Kali said. They all closed their eyes and tapped into Lee and Lifes minds. Goku struggeled to get up and looked at them and saw that they were not in danger. He looked at Life and Lee and noticed they were on the ground in pain. Soon everyone was up and watched as Lee and Life screamed in pain and then disappeared.  
"What was that?" Gohan asked.  
"We used our mind game on them. It's the only way we could beat them," Kama said. Everyone looked at them and didn't say a word. Bulma then came out and looked at her lawn. "What did you guys do?"  
"Nothing," Vegeta said.   
"Anyway, Kali, if I can see your ship, I should be able to fix it."   
"Ok. Lets go," Kura said. She ran to her Gundam with Kali not far behind. Kura got in the pilot seat while Kali took her place in the hand. Kama and Kusanagi flew up to her. "Remember," Kura said,"look out for more dumb people from Zerio. There are more." Kama and Kusanagi laughed and joined the other Z fighters.   
"Hey Kura?" Kama yelled.  
"What?"  
"Lets see how fast we can go. That might break out tie?" She smiled.  
"Hold it. If you guys are raceing, then let me off of this thing," Kali said. Kusanagi flew up to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Hold on tight. When Kama takes off, you'll be lost in a pile of dust," Kusanagi said.   
"Ready....Set.....And......GO!" Kura and Kama where gone in a minute. Leaving everyone coughing in the dust. "Well, lets go," Kali said. The Z fighters, Kali, and Kusanagi left and landed by the OutLaw Star and saw Kama panting hard. "Well? Who won?" Kali asked.  
"Tie," Kura said. They laughed and bulma just looked at the OutLaw Star over.   
"Wow. This is really cool."  
"Let use help," Kali said.  
"Ok. Lets get started." While they fixed the ship everyone else was resting. Exept for Kama and Kusanagi. They were reading chants from the book. They read stuff they didn't know what will happen until they looked at Piccolo everytime.   
"You turn me into one more animal I'll kill you." Kama couldn't help but laugh. They turned Piccolo into an ant, a dog, a deer, a butterfly, and an other animal you could think of. In about and hour the ship was ready. "Are you guys done?" Kali asked. She looked at Piccolo and laughed.   
"Alright. What did you guys turn me into now?"  
"Well, I think we turned you into a...."  
"Well spit it out. What animal is it?"  
"It's not an animal."  
"Good."  
"It's Snow White," Kama said and laughed.  
"WHAT! YOU BETTER TURN ME BACK NOW!"  
"But you look so cute. An eleven year old Snow White," Bulma managed to say through her laughter. Kama and Kusanagi stopped laughing and chanted and Piccolo returned back to an eleven year old.  
"I'm so gona kill you two."  
"Kill use and you might never turn back to your old/young self again," Kusanagi said. Piccolo looked at them and walked into the ship. Everyone followed and then the ship took off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Joy. We didn't die! ::darn:: oh.. gomen. uh.. well that's all for now. Please review and flames are welcome anytime. Ja'ne. Go toward the cookie:) Who wants to be turned into a Ferret? 


	7. CTH: More trouble

Come To Help  
  
Hello everyone. Well, here is my next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.  
Disclaimers: Dont' own DBZ, 3 K's, OutLaw Star (ship) Gundam Wing (suit). I own Kama  
(..) ESP  
/.../ thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright. We set the ship to Zerio and now all we have to do is wait," Kali said. They have been in space for a good ten minutes and Goku was saying he was hungry.  
"I'm hungry," Goku said.  
"We know baka. You've been saying that ever since we took off," Vegeta said.   
"Yes, but I'm hungry." Kura, who was working on her gundam and hearing everything at the same time, was getting annoyed(SP?) "Kama, do you know how to cook?"  
"No. But I can try to get something. Why?"  
"'Cause Goku's getting on my nerves." When Vegeta heard this he smiled. Kama chanted and then food appeared. "Thank you Kama."  
"FOOD!" In one bit the food was gone. Kusanagi was meditating as well as Piccolo, Kali was making sure they get to Zerio, Kama was reading, and Kura was working. The Z fighters, exept Goku and Piccolo, were all sleeping. Kali was about to fall asleep herself when something jolted her awake and everyone else.  
"What the hell was that?" Piccolo asked.  
"I don't know. Let me check." Kali looked up on the screen and turned the screen on. They weren't in space but looked like they were in another ship. "Now what?"  
"Kali, were are we?" Kura asked sitting next to her.  
"I don't know. Looks like another ship." Soon another jolt came and the OutLaw Star shut off on it's own. "That's not good," Kali said.  
"What do we do now?" Tien asked. Kali looked at him and then at Kama and Kusanagi.  
"You guys have any ideas?"  
"Other than going out and seeing what's going on," Kusanagi said.   
"Finally, someone is using their head," Vegeta said and walked to the door and opened it. when he did a little creature came in. It had pointy teeth, small body, small head, small arms and legs.  
"Well, looks like we found our dinner," it said.  
"What the hell are you?" Vegeta asked.  
"You can call me Ralo. Me and my friends are going to starve but when we found your ship and noticed life on the ship we took you in and now it's dinner time. BOYS!" Soon the whole place was crawing with creatures.   
KA ME HA ME HA. A blast was shot and killed about ten creatures. Kama and Kusanagi looked at Goku, Krillin, and Gohan. The creatures did as well and started to attack them. There were to many of them and the Z fighters couldn't do anything. The strange thing is, is that the creatures didn't go after Kama, Kusanagi, Kura, and Kali.   
"There are to many Goku, "Yamcha said. He looked to his left and saw Tien fighting, and then looked to his right and saw Krillin and Gohan being out numbered. Yamcha hit the little Ralo and went to help Krillin and Gohan. He got there just in time too.   
"We can't keep this up," Tien said as he was knocked down.  
(What are we to do?)  
(I don't know Kama. We have to wait. From the looks of it, I think the creatures can't even see us.)  
(What?) She looked at the fight and noticed all the Z fighters we knocked out. Ralo gathered them up and the creatures dragged them out.   
"That was odd," Kura said, "What are to do now?"  
"I think I know," Kusanagi said and walked off the ship. Kama right behind him.  
"What are you doing?" Kali yelled after them.  
"They can't see us. They think the ship belonged to the Z fighters," Kusanagi said.  
"How to you know that?"  
"One of them looked at me, walked up to me and right through me. It's like we weren't there."  
Kali and Kura finally got it and they walked along the hall, following the screams. When they got to a door, they looked in and saw the Z fighters, what they saw wasn't pretty. The creatures were putting hot liquid all over them. Their skin was pealing(sp?) right off.  
"That really has to hurt," Kali said. Kusanagi walked in and stood next to the Ralo. He didn't even know Kusanagi was there. He was trying to hold Gohan and Krillin down and pure the liquid on them. Kusanagi raised his fist and hit Ralo in the head. Everything stopped. The screams, the laughing, everything. Gohan and Krillin tryed to get up but couldn't. (i wouldn't either if hot liquid was on me) Goku finally got free and hit the creature that held him and Yamcha. Goku ran to help Gohan and Krillin while Yamcha helped everyone.  
"You ok?" Goku asked.  
"Were fine Goku," Krillin said. Gohan just nodded. Goku helped them up and walked to the others.  
"What happened?" Trunks asked.  
"Don't know why, but they couldn't see us," Kali said. Soon they heard more noise and looked at the doorway and saw more Ralo's.   
"Lets see if we can beat these," Goku said. Everyone nodded and raced at the little Ralo's. It was a good fight but it stopped when Kama saw one of the Ralo's try to stab Gohan. She ran at him and knocked Ralo out. She looked at Gohan, who was covered in blood. She helped him up and walked backed to Kusanagi. When the fight was over, the whole Ralo ship was covered with blood, and so were the Z fighters.   
"We won," Trunks said.   
"Now, how about we get out of here and head to Zerio. We're almost there," Kali said. They ran to the OutLaw Star and got in. Kali sat in the pilot seat and started the ship. Soon they were off.   
"Hey, I see it," Kama said. Everyone looked out the window and they could see a small planet.  
"Is that Zerio?" Gohan asked.  
"Yep. We're almost home."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Joy. they lived. Now what will happen? Will we get into more trouble? Will I turn Piccolo into an animal? Will Goku drive us crazy about being hungry? I hope not. Ja'ne. 


	8. CTH: Captured

Come To Help  
  
Hello. My good friend Kali wanted me to update my story so I will. So enjoy.  
Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ, 3 K's, Gundam, and OutLaw Star. I own Kama  
(...) ESP  
/../thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kali looked around the ship and finally found what she was looking for. The only way they could get on Zerio. She walked back to the pilots seat and sat down. "Only 30 minutes left and then we're home." Kura, who was sitting in front of her, looked at her and smiled. "I just hope we can get in. I mean, we left but we are bringing stange people on our planet."  
"Don't worry. I'll handel it," a voice said. They turned and saw Kama. "It's easy to lie to people here."  
"I hope you can."  
"Look, when we get to Zerio, let me do everything." She turned back around and left.   
"I still don't know what to say about them," Kura said. They turned back to the open space. "You see lots of things out here," Kura said. "Stars.., planets.., ships attacking us.., and, wait, ships attacking us?" She was right. There were about ten ships heading right at them.   
"Not again," Kali said and got her weapons ready. Before she could do anything one of the ships hit the OutLaw Star knocking them out of their seat.   
"What's going on now?" Vegteta said. Kali turned and saw that the Z fighters, Kama, and Kusanagi were standing next to her. "Are we under attack again?"  
"Yes we are Vegeta, but this is not your average attack. You see, we are in Hinds territory."  
"What does that mean?" Gohan asked.  
"It means, that they can do what they please to us and we can't do nothing to them," Kama said.  
"Well, things are going to change," Kali said. Another attack on the ship and everyone was sent to the floor and the ship was cut off. The doors opened up and three men stepped in.  
"Who are you?" the one said.  
"We are the people of Zerio," Kama said. "We went out to check something and now we wish to return."  
"Not today kids. You have to many people on the ship. You have to get ride of some."  
"How many are we to have?" Kali asked.  
"You are to have eight people. If you do not tell me who will stay and who will leave I will be taking the people."   
"Ok. Give us a second." They waited and waited and still no one spoke up.   
"That's it. I'm picking." He and his buddys walked up to Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha. They grabbed them by the arms and started to walked off when Goku and Kama got in their way.  
"Where do you think your going with my son and friends?"  
"We are taking them to our ship. We will take them to Zerio."  
"Whatever," Kama said and started to kick at the guy holding Yamcha but he grabbed her foot and lifted her off the ground.  
"Anyone that gets in our way will be killed." He flung her in the air and was about to blast her when Kusanagi hit him in the back of the leg. He lost his grip on Yamcha and he kicked the guy in the head, knocking him out cold. Goku looked at the other two, but they were gone. He ran to the door and saw the two guys close the door to their ship.  
"We have to stop them." He walked up to Kali and told her to follow the ship. When he looked out again, the ship wasn't there but he saw it in good view heading to a different planet.  
"We can't Goku," Kusanagi said.  
"Why not?!"  
"That is their territory. We can not go on that planet."  
"Then I'll go." He started to the door when Kama stopped him.  
"You can't. You're only eleven."  
"I don't care. That's my son and friend." He flew out the door and to the planet. Soon Vegeta did the same.   
/Good luck my friends. You might not make it back./ Kama thought. She turned to Kali and said, "Go to Zerio. If we can help them, I need to turned them back into their own selfs." Kali nodded and the OutLaw Star made it's way to Zerio.  
**On the other planet that has no name**  
"So, your friends decided to help you out, well, they are mistaken." King Kusam said. Gohan and Krillin were standing in front of the King. Krillin only had two guys hold him back, but it took three guys to hold Gohan. (I wonder why?:)  
"What are you going to do with us?" Gohan asked.  
"I don't know yet. I will tell you this. You won't be seeing your friends for a long time. Put them in the Cell. If you have to chain them to wall." Gohan and Krillin were being dragged to the Cell. When they were gone on the guards turned to the King.  
"King Kusam, what would you like me to do?"  
"Give them a nice welcome Tod. They will be with us for about ten years." Tod bowed and then left. /Yes, I will use these two kids to get total power over Zerio./ King Kusam thought. Tod walked along the hall to the cell and opened the door. He looked and found Gohan and Krillin chained to the wall. /They are so helpless. This will be a nice welcome/ He walked up to Gohan and Krillin and smiled. "Welcome to the planet that has no name. My name is Tod. What would your names be?" They didn't respond. "Not talking? Well, I'm sure you are awhere that the chains you are in are built for the people that have power and can easly break the other chains. As you can see, your weak and helpless. Now I will ask you one more time. What..Is...Your....Name?" He looked straight at Gohan this time. Gohan only looked at him. Tod, who was now getting mad, raised his hand and hit Gohan across the face as hard as he could. Tod looked at Gohan and saw tears in his eyes but he wasn't crying. He looked at Krillin, who was getting mad now. "You seem to be a little short. To bad. Short people...."  
/Here was go with the being short thing/ Krillin thought. "My names Krillin." That got Tod to shut up. "What did you say?"  
"My names Krillin and that's my friend Gohan."  
"Well, it's about time you talked. Can you talk Gohan?" Gohan nodded his head. Tod didn't want to believe Gohan could talk but looked at Krillin again. "What were you doing on that ship?"  
"We were going to a planet called Zerio with our friends."  
"Well, you won't be seeing your friends for a good ten years."  
"What do you mean?" Gohan said.  
"Well, he does talk. King Kusam will keep you here for ten years. Then you are free. Now if you excuse men, I have a lot of things to do. I will be back down for your bread and water." He turned around and shut the door and locked it. As he was leaving, he hit a botton and Krillin and Gohan fell to the floor.   
"Are you ok Gohan?" Krillin asked as he knelt next to Gohan.  
"I'm ok Krillin." Krillin looked at him and then at the bars. /Might as well try/ he shot a blast at the bars but it only bounced right back to him. He moved in time and the blast hit the wall, but didn't make a hole big enough for a mouse.  
"This doesn't look good."  
"Let me try," Gohan asked and blasted at the bars but it only did the samething to his like Krillins. "Your right. Even in SSJ I can't." Gohan leand back against the wall, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep. Krillin did the same but didn't sleep. He looked at Gohan knew Gohan wasn't alright. He wouldn't see his father for ten years. /Wait! why am I thinking like this? Just because we can't blast out of here doesn't mean Goku won't help. I hope he does. All we can do is just do what they say./ He finally fell asleep not even noticing a person standing in the doorway of the cell. Smiling and laughing lowly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that's all for now. Happy now Kali? You better be. Please review. Ja'ne for now. 


	9. CTH: To the rescue?

Come To Help  
  
I can't believe it! I can't believe it! don't ask me what I can't believe 'cause I don't know. Wait now I remember..wait, I forgot. Why don't I let you read the story and I'll think of what I can't believe. :thinks: maybe it was....no not that. Or maybe when...no not that either.  
Disclaimer: don't own any DBZ, 3 K's, OutLaw Star, Gundam. I own Kama and now Zerio(that was one of them. I'm getting good at this)  
(...) ESP  
/.../ thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We can't leave them!" Goku said. They were almost to Zerio now and Goku finally found out there was no way to get Gohan and Krillin. They were stuck on the planet with no name.  
"Come down Goku, we'll think of something," Kama said. That didn't help. Goku was going crazy. He was about to cuss everyone out when they finally reached Zerio's Line of Divid. And guess who was waiting for them. Bob. He stepped up to the OutLaw Star and saw Kali in the pilots seat.  
"Well, hello Kali, Kura. What brings you here. Back from one of your crazy flying?"  
"You could say that," Kali said. Bob got a closer look and saw Kama and Kusanagi.  
"Uh.. Sorry to ask but why do you have Kama and Kusanagi Wing in the ship?"  
"We came with them," Kama spoke.  
"Look Bob. Let us in. We have some friends we picked up from earth and we need to help them," Kura pleaded.  
"I don't know."  
"Look Bob," Goku said getting angry, "My son and friend are trapped on that planet with no name."  
"You are a father? You're only eleven."  
"We..I mean Kali, turned them into little kids. That's why we need to get in," Kusanagi said getting angry as well.  
"Ok, but I will warn you. Kama and Kusanagi, you have to get off the ship now. I can let the ship in and you guys are forbidden to enter the pilot side." As Kama and Kusanagi were about to get off the ship Goku blocked the door.  
"No."  
"What?" they all said.  
"Bob. Explaine to me why they can't go on this side."  
"They are part of the Wing family, very famous people of the magic."  
"So?"  
"So, witches, worlocks, or whatever and pilots don't mix. Besides, I've known their parents since they were kids and they hated each other."  
"But we don't," Kura and Kali said. Kama and Kusanagi looked at them and smiled. " Beside. We're not going on our side," Kura said.  
"They are coming on ours," Kama finished with a smile and the ship took off to Kama's house. When the ship landed in the front yard, every witch, worlock, etc came to see. Kama, Kusanagi stepped out along with the Z fighters and then Kali and Kura.  
"What are they doing here?" someone said.  
"They came with us Roburta," Kama said.  
"But they are...."  
"Our friends," Kusanagi said and they all stepped in the house. "Mom? Dad?"  
"Yes Kusanagi?" They turned around and saw the mom and dad. "Kama Qin Wing, Kusanagi Riqu Wing."  
"Oh no. Full names. We're dead," Kama said.  
"What are they doing here?"  
"Mom listen. Lets not think about this now and help us," Kusanagi said. "These are new friends, Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha. We went to earth to see what it was like to be free and found them in a fight so we decided to help and turned them into eleven year olds."  
"So," Kama picked up," we decided to help them again to become big but only you and dad can do that. So we came here but now Goku's son and friend were caught by the Hida people."  
"Oh my."  
"Mom listen. Will you help us?"  
"Please Mrs. Wing?" Everyone looked up to see Kura and Kali walked up to them.  
"What did you say?"  
"Please Mrs. Wing. Don't let our differences destroy a family and friend. Goku will not see his son and friend for ten years. When this is all over and you do help us, we won't come near you again," Kali said.  
"Well, then. I guess I can help. Come childeren we have work to do." They all ran up the stairs and help get everything ready.  
**on the planet with no name**  
Krillin woke up to the sound of teeth chatering. He looked up to see Gohan curled up into an even tighter ball and shivering. He looked at himself and he to was shivering. He walked to Gohan and shook him awake. "Gohan, wake up." Gohan looked up art Krillin.  
"W..What's wrong K..K..Krillin?"  
"We need to think of a plain to get out of here."  
"B...But Krill..in," Gohan tryed to say but the words didn't come out clear. Krillin knew this was bad. He pulled Gohan tighter to him to try to keep him warm but it didn't seem to work. "K..Krillin?"  
"What is it Gohan?"  
"Wi..Will my dad come and get u..us?"  
Even though the chatering teeth, Krillin knew Gohan was worried.  
"Gohan, your dad will never let anything happen to you and his friends. I'm sure he going to help. If not, then he'll have a lot of bumps on his head from your moms frying pans." That got Gohan to laugh and cough at the same time. /That got him feeling a little better, but how long can I keep this up?/ He looked down at Gohan, who fell asleep again and still shivering. Krillin hugged him closer and he to fell asleep again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I got it..No that's still not it. Uh..maybe....no. Oh, uh.Hi everyone. Done reading? How ya likeing it? Good? Bad? Odd? Confusing? Wanting to kill me for all this? I hope to finish this sometime this week. Remember, NO SCHOOL! You can tell I love the sleeping thing. You try waking up at 6 in the morning to go to McDonalds. Ja'ne Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. CHICKEN! 


	10. CTH: Back to normal

Come To Help  
  
Hello everyone. Guess what? I still don't know what I'm so happy about yet. Well, I know Kali is happy 'cause here is my next chapter. Enjoy everyone.  
Disclaimers: The usual. don't own anything exept Kama, Zerio, and King Kusam  
/.../thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"King Kusam, what are we to do with Krillin and Gohan?" Tod asked.  
"Well, they had their welcome, and now all we have to do is wait for ten years."  
"As you wish. If I may, I will go feed them."  
"Be gone with you." Tod bowed and then turned and headed to the dinning room, grabbed the plate of bread and water, and headed to the cell. When he got there, Gohan was still sleeping but Krillin was awake. "Here, this is your lunch. Make sure Gohan eats this time. I've seen him eat his breakfast, only one bit and he's done." Tod turned to close the door and walked out. Krillin watched him leave when he went to wake Gohan up.  
"Gohan? Gohan? Wake up Gohan. It's time for lunch." Gohan opened his eyes and looked up at Krillin. He sat up when Krillin handed him the bread.  
"I'm not hungry Krillin."  
"You have to eat something Gohan. I know your worried but you have to eat something." He handed Gohan the bread and some water. Gohan drank the water only to spit it back out.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The water tastes weird." Krillin looked at him and drank his water as well and then spit it out.   
"You're right."  
"They put something called Red Blood in it," a voice said. Krillin turned around and saw an old guy in his 60's 70's . "You are smart to spit it out."  
"What's your name?" Gohan asked.  
" I don't know my name. I haven't heard my name in over eight years. So just call me Casper for now."  
"You've been here for eight years?" Krillin asked.  
"Yes."  
"What's the Red Blood suppost to do?"  
"Make you weak, dizzy, and sometimes see things. When you have been here for about eight years you know everything and anything." Casper laid down and fell asleep.  
"This is just great." Krillin sat back on the wall and looked at the cell door. /This is going to be a long day./  
**on Zerio**  
"This might be it kids. I'm sure of it." Mrs. Wing and the kids have been working on the spell for over an hour. Trying everything on Piccolo. Piccolo went from animals, to humans, Big Foot, etc. Mrs. Wing said the chant and Piccolo went from a slug to his right self. Tall. "It worked. Now for the rest of you eleven year old kids. Stand in a line and I'll turn you all back together." She said the chant again and then they were all back to their right selfs.   
"What about Krillin?" Yamcha asked.  
"Is he the only one missing that's eleven?"  
"Well, yes. My son is eleven but he's suppost to be eleven," Goku said. Mrs. Wing closed her eyes and said a chant and opened them. "There. Your friend called Krillin is now back to his self."   
"Thanks mom," Kama said. Mrs. Wing smiled and turned to Kura and Kali. They looked at her and then turned to leave. "Wait right there you two. I might just give you a seond chance to prove to me that I can trust you."  
"What do you have in mind?" Kali asked.  
"I want you to go with them to the planet that as no name." They all jumped in the air for joy and ran out to the OutLaw Star and got ready to rescue Gohan and Krillin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I figured it out! everyone. What I can't believe is that 2+2=9! can you believe that? Nether can I. Well, gomen that was so short. Hopefully I'll write more next time. Ja'ne for now. 


	11. CTH: To fight or not to fight that is a ...

Come To Help  
  
Hello everyone and good morning/afternoon/evening. I hope you are all enjoying this. I don't know when I'm gonna finish it so please be nice and just r/r.   
Disclaimers: you know what I'm gonna say. Don't own DBZ, 3K's, OutLaw Star, Gundam. I own Kama, Zerio, and Kusam.  
(..) ESP  
/../ thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Can ya hear me Kura?" Kali asked.   
"Sure can. LadyDeath can hear everything and anything." They were on there way to the planet that has no name. Kura was flying her gundam and Kali was flying in the OutLaw Star with the Z fighters. They finally reached the planet and had a nice warm welcome.  
"Don't look now Kali but I think King Kusam was waiting for us," Kura said. She was right. King Kusam was waiting with Tod and Krillin and Gohan. Kali wasn't even near the ground when Goku jumped out. Gohan tryed to run to his father but three guards perevented him to do so. Krillin tryed as well, but also failed. They were still weak.  
"Let them go now," goku said with an angry voice.  
"First let me talk to Kali, Kura, Kama, and Kusanagi," King Kusam said. Kali walked out along with Kama and Kusanagi while Kura landed her Gundam. "Now that you are all here I can tell you what I want in return for these brats. First I want total control of your planet, then you have to be my slaves for all eternity."  
"WHAT?!?" Kali asked.  
"You heard me. If you do not intend to do that then I will kill Krillin and Gohan right in front of you."  
"You wouldn't" Yamcha said.  
"He would. He did it before," Kama said," Why don't we do something different though."  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"How about we fight?"  
"Sounds nice. What are we fighting for?"  
"If we win, we get Gohan, Krillin, and keep Zerio."  
"If I win?"  
"Then you keep Gohan, Kriilin, and get Zerio."  
"Sounds fair. I don't fight but Tod does, so who ever wants to fight him, go right ahead."  
"I'll go first," Kusanagi said. Kama looked at him and couldn't believe he said that. ( What are you up to now?)  
(What? don't trust your big brother?)  
(Just be carefull)  
(I will) Kusanagi got ready and so did Tod. Everyone was waiting exept Goku, who was watching King Kusam.  
"Ready?" Tod asked.  
"Ready." They ran at each other and the fight started. Tod got the first punch in Kusanagi gut. He landed on the ground but got right back up. He jumped over Tod and kicked him right between the head and neck. That could've killed an normal human but these people were more than normal. Tod looked at him. He brought his hands over his head and a blast came from his right hand and his left had a dagger. No one could believe it.   
"How do you like it?" Tod asked.  
"Not bad. How do you like this?" Kusanagi waved his hands above his waist and a cloud of smoke formed around him. When the cloud disappeared there stood Kusanagi. At least they thought it was him. Kusanagi was not wearing what he wore before. Now he was wearing all black. His shirt was black with a dagger going threw a dragon, his black pants had fire going up and down the pant legs. His hair changed too. His hair was still black but it was pulled back in a long ponytail and braided. He still had his ball chains but the ones connected to his waist chain where just dangling by his sides. In his right hand was a sword. The bottom of the sword where he held it was black and green. In his left hand was a dagger made of sliver and gold.  
"Very,very,very nice Kusanagi Wing. Now that you are ready, can we start?" Tod said. Kusanagi didn't say anything. He jumped in the air once more and brought his sword down but missed Tods head by an inch. Tod jumped out of the way and was about to stab Kusanagi in the arm when he brought his own dagger up to his arm and blocked the attack.  
"You are doing very good kid, but how long can you hold?" King Kusam asked and looked at Gohan and Krilin.   
"Come on Kusanagi. You can do it," Kama yelled from the side.  
Kusanagi got his attack in. He stabed Tod in the stomach. "This is for everything you ever did. That includs are brother Ophn." He kept truning the sword around in Tods stomach listening to his screams of pain. "Now you know how Ophn felt when you burned all the skin off his body and disabled his body right in front of me and my sister. Now I get to do the same to you in front of your father." He did one more turn of the sword and brought it out. Tod looked at King Kusam with tears in his eyes.  
"Sorry father," was all he said before Kusanagi cut off his head. Tod stopped breathing and his lifeless body started to disappear. King Kusam just looked at the spot where his only son died.  
"How could you? How could you kill someone like that?"  
"It was easy. I just stab him. Now you know how we felt when Ophn died."  
"Who was Ophn?" Kura asked Kama.  
"Ophn was our other brother. He was older than us and loved to fight. He took care of us when mom and dad would leave."  
"What happened?" Trunks asked.  
"We decided to fly around space and we got caught by the Hida people. King Kusam and Tod was about to burn us when Ophn stepped in and got burnt himself. Then they grabbed him and cut his body up into little pieces. He was only 20 years old and had a life to live until they killed him," Kusanagi said.  
"I'm sorry," Kali said.  
"Don't worry about it. We got our revenge." Kama and Kusanagi smiled at each other.  
"Hey, King Dumbo. How about that deal?" Vegeta said. King Dumb..I mean King Kusam looked at him and then at Gohan and smiled.   
"Well, a deals a deal, but you never said I couldn't do one thing."   
"What would that be?" Kali asked. She watched him walk up to Gohan and smile.  
"You never said I couldn't do this," with that King Kusam pulled a dagger out of his pocket and stab Gohan in the stomach and left the dagger there. He turned around and saw Goku running up to him, his hair was yellow and he was pissed. A/N: do you blam him? King Kusam looked at him with fear in his eyes as Goku stopped and put his hands together.  
"KA ME HA ME HA!" The blast hit King Kusam head on on. When the smoke cleared, there was no body of the King. Goku looked at the guards that held Gohan and Krillin and the guards dropped them and ran. Gohan fell to the gound in pain and Krillin was taking the dagger out of his stomach. Goku raced to his son's side and lifted him up. Krillin held the dagger out and looked at it. /What kind of place is this? A place where you go ahead and stab kids, kidnap people and make them your slave? Glad Vegeta never did this when he came to earth./ Krillin looked at Goku.  
"Is he going to be ok?"  
"I don't know. The dagger went deeper into him than what I thought." He looked at Gohan, who was trying to breath, and looked at Kama and Kusanagi. He walked to them and knelt down and laid Gohan on the ground. "Can you do something?"  
"Yes," was Kama's answer and she waved her hands above her waist and The Book of Dark Magic appeared. Piccolo saw this and stepped as, far away from Kama and Kusnanagi as they read a chant. When they were done Gohan started to glow. Everyone looked in awe. When Gohan stopped glowing they looked at him and Gohan's eyes started to open. The wound in his stomach was healed.  
"Gohan? Are you ok?" Krillin asked.   
"Yes. What happened?"  
"You don't want to know kid," Yamcha said. Everyone laughed and Kama looked at Kali.  
"Are we ready to go?"  
"I guess. I still have to explain to Gene what happened to his ship. I knew I should have taken my ship."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, are ya happy now Kali? It's a little bit long so enjoy. ja'ne 


	12. CTH: The Good-byes

Come To Help  
  
I can't believe it, I CAN DRIVE! so everyone stay off the roads for about a year. Anyway, I think this is my last chapter, everyone jump up and say Joy. Enjoy.  
Disclaimers: don't own anything exept for Kama, Zerio, and King Kusam(dead at this time)  
(....) ESP  
/.../ thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Welcome everyone. This is a special day here on Zerio," the Major said," Four brave kids went to earth, help some people and then help them get to of their friends back from the planet with no name and killed the King."   
When everyone heard about Kama, Kusanagi, Kura, and Kali teaming up it wasn't pretty but then everyone calmed down when they heard they were alright and killed the King. When the kids returned with the Z fighters everyone ran to the OutLaw Star.  
"As I was saying before, the kids have shown each and everyone of us that we can all get along. So thanks to them and their new friends I will now be proud to say this. Zerio is no longer divided and we will all live together. We will still have different schools but now we can have more people to talk to." Everyone jumped with happiness. Kama, Kusanagi, Kali, Kura, and the Z fighters were watching from inside the Wing house.   
"Thank you so much you guys," Kali said.   
"Don't worry. It was all we can do for your help," Goku said, patting Gohan on the shoulder.  
"Well, now we can go on more trips to earth," Kura said.  
"I might not be able to do that for awhile," Kali said.  
"Why not?" Trunks asked.  
"When Gene found out I took his ship he was mad, but what really got him mad was that the ship didn't have one part and that is what makes the weapons work. So I have to go get it."  
"To bad," Kama said. Kali looked at her and smiled. They looked at the window and for the first time they saw everyone, the pilots and magic people, shake hands, talk, little kids were running around laughing.   
"We better be going now," Goku said. Mrs. Wing smiled and looked at Kama and Kusanagi.  
"Before you go," Kama said," We want you guys to have this." She handed them each a small box. They opened them and inside was a dragon neckless. The dragon was green and the eyes were red.  
"Go ahead and push the eyes in," Kusanagi said. They did so and then an image of Kama, Kusanagi, Kali, and Kura appeared out of the dragons eyes.  
"When you push the eyes in you see us, and when you push them again, they disappear." Kama said.  
"Thank you," Gohan said.   
"I think we're ready now," Piccolo said. Mrs. Wing smailed and opened a book and in seconds they were gone.  
"I'm gonna miss them," Kura said. She was about to walk outside with the others to join the party when something shiny caught her eye. She walked over to hit and there where four neckless with 1 star ball on them. One with one star, one with two, and you know the rest.   
"Hey you guys," she called," looked what they left for us." They walked over to Kura and looked.  
"Well, I guess we won't forget them after all," Kusanagi said.  
"You know what, I'm gonna miss Piccolo. He was such a good person to try our spells on," Kama said with a laugh.  
"Well I have to tell you something Kama. Before he left I said a little chant," Kusanagi confessed.  
"What did you do?" Kura and Kali asked. He just smiled.  
**on earth**   
"What the? A tail? When did I get a rabbit tail? KUSANAGI, KAMA!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that was the end . I hope you enjoyed it Kali. Stay tune for our next story, Attack of the Killer Chocolate Bar! J/K. Ja'ne for now. 


End file.
